


Burt x Dave

by Anonymous



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, I haven't written smut in years, M/M, Rough Sex, Why Did I Write This?, here we go i guess, i'd like to apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hi there.Quick thing: Dave's nickname for Burt is Bee.Okay. Enjoy.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Burt x Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.
> 
> Quick thing: Dave's nickname for Burt is Bee. 
> 
> Okay. Enjoy.

Dave groaned, his head resting on Burt's desk, his keyboard and sketch book shoved aside carelessly and his container of pens and pencils knocked over.

Burt stood over Dave, panting heavily as he thrusted into him, fast and rough.

Dave writhed underneath him and his enthusiastic moans echoed around the room, his head tilted back slightly and a sloppy smile on his features, his breath hitching with every other trust as Burt brushed against a particular spot.

"O-oh god, Burt!~" Dave moaned out, balling his hands into fists, he could barely think, it was like a thick cloud had wrapped its self around his brain, blocking out everything but this moment and the feeling of the pleasure that overwhelmed him.

The corners of Burt's mouth twitched into a small smile, seeing Dave like this was amazing, watching him push his hips back to try and take more of him, the way he'd occasionally look back at him with his eyes filled with tears of pleasure, his face as red as the old airship and his dark curly hair stuck out and clung to his forehead.

It was addicting.

Burt leaned forward pressed small kisses against his back, making Dave shudder at every one. He slowly trailed one of his hands from his hips to his dick, causing Dave to immediately buck his hips into his hand, practically begging for attention.

He smiled and wrapped his hand around it, keeping pace with his thrusts, smiling as Dave gasped.

"Hngh!~ B-Burt! I-!" Dave choked out between moans, losing his voice and replacing it with just huffs and moans, his hips bucking into Burt's touch, just trying to take as much as possible.

Burt hummed, listening to him moan out his name drove him nuts. He needed to hear more.

He leaned forward and kissed his neck, kissing everywhere he could reach until he felt Dave shiver, whining out and moving his head to the side, Burt waisting no time abusing the spot.

Dave whined, the feeling overwhelming. Every touch from Burt sending shocks of pleasure up his spine and making him shake. He loved it. The feeling was addicting and combined with Burt occasionally letting out breathy moans against his neck as he drew closer drove him crazy, it felt like the world was spinning.

"B-Bee I-" Dave forced out, squirming as he drew closer to his orgasm.

"Hm~ Dave~" Burt moaned out, thrusting straight into his sweet spot.

"Hnn!- I-" Dave gasped for breath, but was cut off as his arms and legs shook, barely able to hold himself up as he came, a lot of it getting on the floor and Burt's hand.

Soon after Burt followed, moaning and cumming as well and resting his head on the back of Dave's back.

After taking a second to recover he slowly pulled out of him, and stood Dave up and turned him to face him.

His face was flushed red and his hair stook out in a hundred different directions, his eyes half lidded with exhaustion.

Burt smiled, grabbing him and kissing him and Dave happily kissed him back, draping his arms over his shoulders.

As they pulled away Dave snuck a quick kiss on his cheek, and Burt combed his fingers through his hair.

"Love you~" Dave cooed.

"Love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I'm not the best at writing smut. Hope you liked it.


End file.
